butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy
Membership Assault, Battery, Diablo, Razor, Stomp History and Origins Marcia Chapman and Alexander Vophang had been friends with the Costas brothers since childhood. They all grew up in a small town of Texas just inside the border across the Rio Grande from Mexico. They graduated from the same high school, went to the same bars, watched the same movies. It gave them a sense of deep camaraderie unlike most friendships. Bumming around town, occasionally making the trip to Brownsville, they eventually hooked up with a young man of similar "who gives a damn" attitudes and a certain disdain for following the rules named Billy Ray Hanson. Billy Ray was an authentic Texas shit-kicker, and he took to the group like a fish to water. Alex Vophang was the group's idea-man. It was his idea to steal cars and go joy-riding around Harlingen and San Benito. It was Alex's idea to knock over the occasional 7-11 for booze and some quick cash. They got good at it; the cops were a joke, and the fact that they could take what they want made them all feel powerful. As time went on, they started looking for bigger and bigger crimes to pull. They went from 7-11s to grocery stores to jewelry stores and banks. And then one day, Alex decided they should rob the phamaceutical lab in McAllen. The idea was that the lab would have some new, totally unknown drug that would get people real high and allow them to make lots of money selling it. The others all thought this was a fantastic idea. Absolutely fantastic! Everybody knew that there was tons of money in the drug scene... how much more could they make with a drug no one else had, right? The robbery was a disaster. The lab had armed security, and the group found themselves shot at for the first time in their life. Marcia and Ramon had actually been shot and were slowly bleeding to death. But even worse was that damned fog that engulfed them after the one guard sprayed shotgun fire at them. It came from some round tank with warning signs all over them. The entire group had got a big lungful of the stuff, and as they made their getaway, they were all couging their lungs up. Alex hid their car in the garage of an abandoned office building. He left Ramon and Marcia in the car, hoping they wouldn't die, as he discussed options with the others. But it was a lost cause. One by one they all fell unconscious from the vapors they'd inhaled. When they came to, things were different. Not only had Marcia and Ramon not died of blood loss, but every member of the group had changed in one way or another. They'd all gained super-powers. As a group, they all shared the same thought. This was going to be fun. Goals Disrupting and embarrassing the establishment. Make a bunch of money and cause trouble. Wreck things and watch the normals run. Internal Relations The group all have good relations with each other, for the most part. They are all long-term friends, and everyone gets along with everyone else. Even when they don't, then its kind of like sibling protectiveness. The members of the group might be fighting mad at each other, but only they are allowed to mess with their teammates. They close ranks fast when someone outside of the "family" starts messing with any of the members, regardless of any internal arguments that might be going on at the time. In general, Anarchy is the type of villain group that likes to attack from surprise, kick their opponents when they are down, threaten civilians just for kicks, and basically act in the worst way possible. They believe that the only fair fight is a fight they win, so nothing is beyond them. Reputation Anarchy has a reputation for being powerful and reckless. They are known to target military installations (they steal weapons and munitions to resell later) and hospitals (for the pharmaceuticals), not caring who they hurt in the process. Mostly what makes this team dangerous is their utter lack of regard for other human beings. Anyone who identifies a member of Anarchy near a military installation is requested to call the US Army's 24-hour emergency number 1-555-ANA-RCHY. Do not attempt to apprehend them yourself. Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Supervillain Teams Category:American Supervillain Teams